The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: Chain Reaction
by girly-scarecrow
Summary: On August 17th, 1973. 5 youthes went on a trip threw Travis County, Texas. Only 1 was found. Her name was Erin Hardesty. She told a strange story about a farm house with a cannibel family, false sheriff, and a torture chamber in the basement.


**Chapter 1**

**June 15th 1976**

**11:45 a.m.  
**

**Travis County, Texas**

Kyle and Sarah quietly laid on top of Kyle's brother VW van. The boys were playing in the river. Their chuckles were loud and their insults funny. Jeremy sat next to his girlfriend, Rachel. They were sitting inside the hot van. Jerry got out of the water. He ran his hand threw his think brown hair. He walked over to the van. He brushed his hand along the orange bottom. His 3 finger collected dust. He stepped up on the front wheel. Sarah slid her sun glasses up. She smiled and handed him his glasses. He smiled and squinted to see if he grabbed the glasses. He did. He put them on.

"Thanks, babe." he said and softly kissed Sarah on the lips.

"Nerd." Kyle joked. Sarah shook her long brown hair that wiped around her shoulder. Jerry grinned and stepped down. He quietly crept around to the other side. Stepped on the wheel and smacked Kyle on the stomach. Kyle pushed him down and squawked at him. She adjusted her Rebel Confederate flag bikini. Jerry laughed and walked back to Sarah's side. He helped Sarah slide of the top of the van. Kyle stilled laid on top of it. She adjusted her aviator sunglasses. She buried her hands under strawberry blond hair. She sighed and dozed off.

Inside the van Jeremy sighed contently. He looked out the open van door and held Rachel's hand gently.

"So, are you ready to get married on the 30th?" he grinned. He faced Rachel who slide her hand down her swollen belly. She smiled and looked Jeremy.

"Yeah." she said. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her red hair hung in her eyes. Her hazel green eyes looked up at Jeremy. He looked exactly like Jerry. But, he didn't wear glasses. Jerry and Jeremy were twins. Rachel lifted her head up. Her stick straight red hair crept along her back. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her. Sweat rolled down the side of his long face.

Jared and Jacob still wrestled each other in the slow river.

"Wha'd you got little brother?" Jared said giving Jacob a bear hug.

"This." Jacob said quickly elbowing Jared in the ribs. Jared held his ribs and laughed. His long blond hair hung in his wet face. Jacob laughed sliding his red hair off his forehead.

A old police car rolled up. Kyle sat up and took her sun glasses off. The sheriff got out of the car with a limp. He walked up to the side off the van.

"Get down from there young lady.." he said in a growl. Nervously she awkwardly fell off the side of the van. She landed on the side of the butt. She quietly laughed to herself.

"Get out of the dirt." He commanded. Sarah left Jerry and walked over to see what was happening. She jumped to see the sheriff standing there. Kyle got to her feet.

"Who are you?" he asked Sarah.

"Oh, uh... Sarah.." she said.

"And who are you?" he asked pointing to Kyle.

"Kyle..." she said.

"Sarah? Kyle?" he asked himself. He put his hands on his hips. He spit his tobacco out of the side of his mouth. Sarah stood next to Kyle. Both of them in skimpy bikinis. They were pretty much the same size.

"Uh, oh can we help you?" Kyle asked.

"Could you come with me?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other.

"Can we ask why?" Sarah asked.

"No! I'm the one that asks the questions!" he shouted. Jared and Jacob rushed out of the water. The two girls didn't hesitate and got into the police car. Sheriff Hoyt looked back at the two girl in the car and smiled.

"Now, the rest of ya! Come er!" he shouted. They all did.

"Where's Kyle and Sarah?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up, boy." he grinned.

"What do you want?" Jerry asked.

"I'll come back to get you guys. I'm just taking these two in for questioning. You know, to see if they know anything about the grave robbery." Hoyt explained.

"They don't!" Jerry worried.

"Did I ask you?" Hoyt growled. He walked back over to his car and with a hard tug got the driver's door open. Kyle and Sarah looked at each other speechless.

The gang watched Sheriff Hoyt drive off with Sarah and Kyle. Jerry put his hands on his hip.

"Wonder what he's gonna do with them.." Rachel said resting her hand on her stomach. The boys looked back at her.

"Yeah, should we stay or go?" asked Jeremy.

"Well.." Jerry thought. He scratched the side of his head. His hair was now fluffy. Jacob walked up to Jerry.

"Or, should we go after them?" he asked. Jerry grinned and looked at the gang. Jared, Jacob and Jerry got dress in their clothes. The got into the 100 degree van. Jerry and Jared rolled own the windows. Rachel threw her hair back into a low ponytail.

"So where are we gonna go?" she asked. Jared looked back at her and shrugged.

"Into town?" he guessed. Jerry steered way down the dirt road. Sweat collected in his mustache. The VW drove down the main road.

"Is there any town here?" Rachel asked.

"It's Travis County.. I doubt it." Jacob said.

"Yeah, we'd even be lucky if we find a gas station." Jerry said looking into the empty fields. Rachel searched for anything.

"God dammit! Is there any God damn thing in this shit hole town?" Rachel's mood swings got the best of her. Next thing they knew she was sobbing about Kyle and Sarah. Jeremy stroked her face.


End file.
